Rip Blazkowicz
Rip Blazkowicz is the horrendously abusive father of B.J. Blazkowicz and the secondary antagonist of the 2017 video game Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. He was voiced by Glenn Morshower. History Rip was born around the 1890s in America, being the son of a poor Polish family who had a bad reputation. On August 1, 1908, Rip met a Jewish girl named Zofia, and made her laugh at a monkey joke, and she became smitten by him. At some point in 1910, Rip married a Jewish woman named Zofia and had a son named William Joseph. The only reason he married Zofia was just to get her father's investment capital to begin his own business in Texas. When Rip's business was failing, he took his anger out on his family and would hit them on a regular basis. However, Zofia's father warned Rip that he should shut down the business, but he refused, causing his best friend and business partner, Frank, to end his friendship with him. In addition, his employee Archibald resigned because of Rip's failure, dishonesty, deviousness, and abuse behavior. Rip would give his son a pocket knife, but would abuse his son when he learned that he lost it to bullies. Rip ordered him to get it back, and wouldn't allow his son to enter the house until he did so, believing that the bullies had taken his "property". Another incident involved Rip's pocket watch falling down the well, and ordered B.J. to go down and get it. When his son began having nightmares about monsters in their basement, he decided to help his son, but didn't help because of compassion, but to benefit his reputation, and to stop B.J. from awaking him from his sleep. In The Old Blood and The New Order, B.J. recalls his father locking him in the closet when he was bad, hinting at his abusive nature before his physical appearance in the series. In 1919, Rip learned that B.J. was spending time with Billie, an African-American girl and saw them under the poplar tree. Enraged at his son, he returned home to discipline him, but was stopped by his wife, who had enough of her husband's abuse. Rip slapped her unconscious, and forced Bessie out of the room before B.J. started throwing vases at him. Despite B.J.'s bravery to protect his mother and pet, Rip grabbed his son by the throat, chocking him unconscious. At one point in 1919 after the fight, Rip forced his son to kill the family dog, Bessie, attempting to teach his son to kill the "old and weak". The player has the choice to kill Bessie, but if not, Rip will call his son weak, and kill her. Zofia and B.J. buried Bessie, with his mother telling him it would end better than it began before hugging him. Despite trying to teach his son his philosophy, he saw B.J. as nothing but a stink on the family name. When B.J. was old enough, he ran away from home and joined the United States Army, angering his father, and leaving Zofia heartbroken. Aiding the Nazis Once Germany won the war against the Allies in 1944, Rip along with other like-minded neighbors, exposed his wife, Jewish, African-American, homosexuals, and other minorities to the Nazis. Those who were exposed were sent to an extermination camp in New Mexico, and were killed. He also exposed his former best friend Frank and former employee Archibald to the Nazis out of spite for abandoning him and exposing his conning scheme. The Nazis rewarded his collaboration, giving him a 2,00-acre ranch in Forney Lake around 1950-1951, and never returned to the Blazkowicz estate for decades until 1961. The New Colossus 51 years later in 1961, when Rip heard about his son in Roswell, he set a trap for him in Mesquite, where B.J. went to collect a family heirloom to give to his pregnant wife, Anya. When B.J. arrived in his parents' room, he and Rip have a talk. When Rip revealed that he, along with other like-minded neighbors, sold out Zofia along with other minorities and homosexuals in the neighborhood to the Nazis, he pointed his shotgun at B.J. and forced him to get on his knees. However, B.J. pushed the gun away from him and brutally killed Rip, but found out that the latter had Frau Engel and the Nazis on his phone, leading them to B.J.'s location and his capture. Despite his son's capture, and later death at the hands of Frau Engel, his head was secured by the resistance. Set Roth later saved him by placing his head onto a super soldier's body, allowing him to continue his fight against the Nazis. Quotes }} Gallery Rip-Abusing-his-family.jpg|Rip abusing his son over him losing his pocket knife. Rip-antagonizing-Zofia.png|Rip antagonizing Zofia, ordering her to move away from the closet so he can "discipline" William. Rip-1919.jpg|Rip chocking his son to unconsciousness. Rip-and-Bessie.jpg|Rip giving his philosophy to his son, before ordering him to kill Bessie. Father-and-Son-Reunion.jpg|Rip and B.J. reunite in 1961 at the estate. Rip-Gunpoint.jpg|Rip holding his son at gunpoint; wanting to kill him. Rip-Death.jpg|B.J. axes his father, killing the horrendous monster once and for all. Rip-Corpse.jpg|Rip's corpse as B.J. learns that he informed the Nazis of their location. Trivia *If the player smashes a vase into Rip's face in the flashback, he will a scar across his face when B.J. confronts him in 1961. *His name is ironically an abbreviation for "Rest in Piece", foreshadowing his death by having his armed cut off, and being axed in the heart. *He is very similar to Frau Engel: **Both are parents, who abused their children. **Both are killed by B.J. with a hatchet. *There is a possibility that he is a smoker, as he smokes in 1961. Navigation pl:Rip Blazkowicz Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elderly Category:Hypocrites Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Slaver Category:Egotist Category:Evil from the Past Category:Spouses Category:Related to Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Totalitarians Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Thugs Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Envious Category:Barbarian Category:Game Changer Category:Paranoid Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Betrayed Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Perverts